Stitch Up My Scarred Hands
by Savage Eden
Summary: .:COMPLETE:. Legolas is battered by an Orc, his dignity stolen. Frodo helps heal his broken soul. But will Sam's jealousy be the end of both of them? Legolas/Frodo Slash. R for Rape and some other stuff.* PART 6 ADDED!! *
1. Part I

Eep…this is my second attempt at slash…again, quite mild. I don't write explicit stuff. Legolas/Frodo (My fave slash coupling) I hope you like this story. Thoughts are in _Italics_, alternating POVs are indicated with ***s.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…Tolkein is a genius and owns all the characters. 

****

Stitch Hands up My Empty Hands 

***Legolas***

Something wasn't right today, I could feel it. Ever since I had woken up, a dark shadow loomed over me. I told Aragon, he laughed and playfully shoved me. "Oh Legolas, I'm sure it's nothing." He smiled and I smiled back, still not convinced. But I decided to keep it to myself. We walked on through a forest. The Orcs were not far behind us; the rest of the Fellowship and I knew this. Frodo kept looking at me strangely, finally asking, "M'Friend, you seem so shifty this midsummer's day. What is troubling you?" He smiled, I suddenly felt all right again. That smile. It was so dazzlingly white. "I just have a feeling. Something doesn't feel right." I replied absently. Frodo nodded and walked on.

~*~

That night, I had first watch. I helped everyone set up camp and went off to fetch some firewood. I heard rustling in the bushes, whispers. Quickly, I decided to return to camp. I began to run, I heard running footsteps behind me. My feet just suddenly stopped working, I tripped over a stone. All at once, I felt the damp soil against my cheek and a roar that nearly deafened me. I screamed for help, praying that they would hear me. But then I realized I was too far away, no one could help me now. Then I felt rough hands pick me up, tossing me against a tree. Pain washed over me as my head snapped against the hard bark. I slid down the trunk, resting on the grass. I opened my eyes in time to see a large Orc looming over me with an evil smile on its face. I heard a whisper in my ear as it bent down to me.

"You're mine now you pretty little thing."

I tensed as it tore at my clothing, my worst nightmare was coming true. He hurt me, the pain and shame was unbearable. I woke up to see the creature was gone, left me to die no doubt. Tears stung my eyes as I curled into the fetal position. What was left of my clothes, which were only a few rags, were strewn about my shaking body. I began to sob. My dignity was stolen from me, and fear overtook me.

***Frodo***

I was beginning to worry. Legolas had been gone longer than he should have. Aragon began to pace. "I have to go look for him, Frodo come with me." He suddenly announced. I meekly nodded and followed behind him. We walked through the forest, Legolas' fresh footprints still imprinted in the soil, damp from the previous shower. Suddenly we heard a soft cry echo through the forest. Like a shot, Aragon was off. We soon came upon a sight that made my eyes widen. Legolas was lying on the ground, his torn clothing strew around him. There were bruises and cuts everywhere on his body. He was whimpering softly. I walked over to him slowly and touched his shoulder. Legolas pulled away in fear. "What's the matter? It's me…Frodo." I bent down farther and his shocking green eyes looked up at me. There was fear there, and shame, and grief. Something terrible had happened. "W-Who did this to you?" I stammered, Legolas flinched. "O-Orcs." He whispered as Aragon gently picked his frail body up from the ground and began to walk towards camp. I scuttled after them, worry clouding my thoughts. I was so afraid.

****

To **B**e **C**ontinued

So…didja like it so far? I hope so. R&R!


	2. Part II

Here's Chap. 2. I'm really fast huh? Yes, now say Thank you. * Nods * There.

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing dammit!

****

Stitch Up My Empty Hands

***Legolas***

I shivered against Aragon's embrace, my eyes looking forward to Frodo's angelic face walking beside us. God he's beautiful. I shook these thoughts away when we reached camp. We were greeted with cries from Grimli, Boromir, Merry, Pippin, and Sam. We were showered with questions like "What happened Legolas?" I didn't answer them, the memories of what that Orc did to me rushing back. Aragon laid me down on a bedroll, covering my bruised and naked body. Frodo brought me a flask of water, gently opening my lips to pour the refreshing water down my throat. I whispered my thanks as Frodo gently stroked my messy blonde locks. Aragon returned from the river with a bowl of water to wash myself and some of his extra clothing, as mine were torn from me. Frodo helped me up and walked me to an area behind some trees. "I'll wait behind this tree." Frodo assured me as I dropped the cloth from my body and began to furiously scrub my body. I couldn't get rid of that dirty feeling, like I was coated with a permanent layer of dirt. The water on my face began to mix with my salty tears. I washed my hair and dressed into the new clothing Aragon had given me. When I emerged, Frodo offered his hand and we walked back to camp. "Are you going to be okay tonight Legolas?" He asked me, I feebly shook my head. "I'll stay with you." Frodo said with a smile as we reached the camp.

***Frodo***

When we walked back into the clearing, everyone was ready to sleep. Aragon had volunteered to take over Legolas' watch. I gently led him to his bed and tucked him in, laying my bedroll beside his. I moved it a few inches closer than needed but I couldn't help but be close to him. He was beautiful, no doubt about it. I smiled as he gently drifted to sleep, my hand gently stroking his now clean golden hair.

~*~

In the middle of the night, I woke to find Legolas sobbing in his bed. He kept crying out in Elvish. The same words over and over. "Let go of me! Please stop! Stop! It hurts!" He cried and I gently shook him awake. I looked worriedly down at him as his shockingly green eyes looked up at me. "Legolas, it's okay. You were having a nightmare." He nodded. "Please stay with me Frodo, I-I feel so ashamed." My blue eyes widened. "What happened was not your fault Legolas! You have NO need to be ashamed. Ever." I laid down beside him, holding him close as to comfort him. But I couldn't help wishing that I could bend down and kiss those soft pink lips.

****


	3. Part III

Man, Chap. 3 already! I'm on a roll…maybe it's just because I'm babysitting my siblings. Yup. Yes I have no life…I wonder if you can buy them on Ebay?

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I own nothing. -_-

****

Stitch Up My Empty Hands

***Legolas***

I instantly relaxed as I felt Frodo's gentle embrace around me. But the dreams still haunted me. The Orc's malicious face kept lingering in my mind, they pain he inflicted upon me seeming fresher than ever. I couldn't get him to stop, no matter how much I pleaded. I remember how I cried for him to stop and how much it hurt. But he only wished to steal away my innocence. But in Frodo's embrace, I felt safe. Like no one could ever hurt me again. Ever. I nuzzled my face deeper into the folds of Frodo's shirt as I shivered a little. Falling into yet another restless sleep filled with dreams of terror.

~*~

The next morning I woke to find myself alone again. Frodo had obviously gotten up with the others. I looked around to see Aragorn and the others sitting around the campfire eating a meager breakfast. I rose from the nest of covers, somewhat shakily. Pain shot through my legs and my head as I staggered over to the small pool nearby. I looked into its ripping waters, seeing an ashen-faced elf with bruises covering his frail and thin frame. My once vibrant green eyes seemed grayish this morning. I was a mess. Gently splashing the icy water on my face I walked shakily over to where everyone was sitting. Frodo's eyes met mine and he smiled, I barely had the strength to return it. Nor was I in the mood. I merely pulled my knees to my chest and stayed silent. I could feel 7 pairs of eyes boring into me but I refused to meet any of them. I could feel the worry that radiated from the rest of the Fellowship. But I still felt ashamed, dirty. I stood again and walked over to my bedroll, nearly falling in the process. "Dammit, my head." I cursed quietly as I rolled up the bedroll and pulled on a tunic. Suddenly I felt Frodo's presence close to me, I concentrated on a leaf at my feet. "Um, Legolas. Are you alright this morning?" He inquired innocently. I merely shrugged.

***Frodo***

I turned away from Legolas dejectedly. He was so distant this morning. /You would too if you were just raped by an Orc.\ I reminded myself bitterly. I felt so angry. Angry that Legolas, one of the most beautiful beings I had ever laid eyes on, had to be subject to that kind of pain, that kind of torture. To think how much it must pain him. I hope he does okay on the journey today. He's so beautiful, I hate to see him suffer like this.

~*~

We soon packed up our bags and began to walk on. Legolas staggered behind, the pain obvious on his face. I slowed down until I was walking in step with my elven friend. "Here Legolas, let me take that pack from you." I offered. He just shook his head and trudged on. I sighed dejectedly and ran after him. "Legolas, if you want to talk about it…" He suddenly turned, his face angry. But there was also a hint of sorrow there. His eyes gave it away. "I don't want to talk about it okay? I would be better off if it was forgotten." He sounded as though he was fighting to keep his voice from breaking, his eyes staring to the ground. Those same bottomless eyes that never fail to mesmerize me. I walked on ahead, leaving the object of my affection to drag at the back of the group.

***Legolas***

As I watched Frodo walk away, I longed to run and shower him with kisses. I love him more than anything. But lately, I've lost sight of myself, of what I'm doing, and of what matters to me most. I cursed silently, bolts of white-hot pain shooting up my legs. My head still hurt too, like I was getting hit repeatedly in the head with a sledgehammer. I just need to rest.

~*~

We rested right in the heat of the day. It's a good thing too, the heat was beginning to take its toll on me. I went to the river to get a drink but instead, I heaved up everything I had eaten in the last 48 hours. No one seemed to notice, thank God. I washed the nasty taste from my mouth and returned to the group.


	4. Part IV

Yay! I finally got mah lazy ass to work on "Stitch…" hopefully I can finish it soon. Enough blabbering, on to the thoroughly exciting Disclaimer.

Disclaimer (funfun!): Tolkein owns the characters not me. I own nothing. -_- Legolas is at my house still, in my closet eating some chips, happy as a clam.

****

Part IV

***Frodo***

I watched as Legolas returned from the river, a greenish tint to his face. His shockingly green eyes seemed to water, like he was on the brink of tears. I strode over to him, gently embracing his shaking body. But instead of receiving a thank you or a gentle whimper of thanks, he pulled away. That moment, all my hopes of ever having Legolas love me back were thrust back at my feet is shards like broken glass. I dejectedly watched as his beautifully sculpted body walked to the fire, sitting beside its warmth. Aragorn offered a bit of bread to him, Legolas declined. He hasn't eaten since he was raped; I'm worried that he will soon become malnourished. I sat beside him, watching out of the corner of my eye as the fire's light danced across his perfect face. A trace of bruises were still there, but his elven healing abilities were making short work of them. The fire's glow gave him a sort of ethereal beauty, like an angel. My angel, or so I wished.

~*~

Later that night, we were sitting around the fire once more, Aragorn retelling a heroic tale of Kings, Princes, Maidens, Trolls, and Orcs. Legolas stared into the flames, half-listening. I sat drinking water from my flask, watching him once more. I'm surprised he hasn't noticed how much I stare at him. I'm quite a funny sight, my behavior similar to those of childish schoolgirls lusting after the most beautiful being in school. One they cannot touch. For I cannot be with Legolas, he has made that clear to me. Or has he? I can only hope that he will still accept me. When I really do tell him how I feel.

***Legolas***

I am aware of Frodo's eyes staring into my body, but I refuse to return his stare. I cannot interpret the look as a look of worry, love, or pity. Pity, that's how everyone else looks at me. I hate it. I can always feel Gimli's eyes upon me, pitying how much in disarray I am. He is right though, even I agree. My face is ash gray with a white tinge. Eyes that used to hold such laughter now are full of fear. Dreams still plague me. Dreams that force me to relive that painful day over and over. The pain that erupted in my body, especially below my waist, it was unbearable. And the shame. I felt so much shame that day. I should've never walked alone, I knew the Orcs were near. My only consolation is Frodo. The only beautiful thing in my life, even though he doesn't know it yet. Or does he? Has he noticed my looks of adoration shot his way? Probably not, for I have tried to hide them. What would my family think if I came home in love with a hobbit, especially one of the same gender! But I can't help it, they keep returning. I shall have to tell him sometime. Soon.

~*~

Night came, everyone climbing into their bedrolls. I sat in mine, feeling dwarfed by the sheer size of it. It was like suffocating warmth that covered my entire body. The dreams still came, worse this time. I shot awake, a cold sweat covering my brow. Seeing Frodo asleep peacefully a few beds away calmed me as I got up and walked quietly over to him. My long fingers gripped his shoulder, shaking him awake. The tears from the dream still coated my face. "Frodo." I ventured, "Frodo, wake up." It was then that his crystalline blue eyes blinked open. "Legolas? What are you doing up? Is everything alright?" He inquired quickly, scooting over and opening the covers of his bed for me to climb in. "It's the dreams, they trouble me more and more. The same visions every time, I can feel the pain." I replied in desperation, my thin form curling up to his. A sigh escaped my parted lips as his friendly arms wrapped 'bout my waist. "It's alright Legolas, It's alright." He softly cooed, lulling me to sleep in his arms. But before I slept, there was something I knew I must do. "Frodo, before another minute passes, I must tell you something. I have been trying to hide it for so long and it pains me to hold it any longer." His eyebrow rose expectantly and I drew in a deep breath. "I-I'm in love with you." The sentence spilled from my mouth in a rush, relief swept over me as soon as I uttered it. Frodo's eyes widened in surprise, at a loss for words. He opened his sweet lips to say something but I placed my finger over his mouth. "There are no needs for words right now." I replied, pressing my lips against his. To my surprise, he returned it in full. When we pulled apart, I gently smiled lying my head on the pillow. I wasn't moving.

(No, they did NOT do anything…Sorry to disappoint you ^_^)

***Frodo***

That night was the best night of my life. Being in Leoglas' arms was the most gratifying thing ever. Morning came and Aragorn came to wake me. Finding Legolas and I wrapped in each other's arms came as quite a shock. He just told us to wake up and walked away. Leoglas rose, dragging me up with him and we walked over to the fire, fingers woven together. Gimli smirked, but saying nothing. Merry and Pippin were too engrossed in their breakfast to notice. But what I saw next disturbed me somewhat. Sam sat there, green eyes eyeing our hands together. There was jealousy there, and I didn't like it.

****

To **B**e **C**ontinued

What will happen next? ~Gasp~ R&R like good little children now! 

****


	5. Part V

****

Stitch Up My Empty Hands

***Legolas***

The day's travel was much easier with Frodo by my side. We spent the journey walking side by side, talking and enjoying each others company. But I kept feeling the cold glare of Sam's eyes upon us, some unknown emotion generating from their emerald depths. I dismissed it of course, having too much of a good time to have Sam ruin it, but it disturbed me somewhat. Frodo noticed my change in mood and gently slid his arm around my waist, the other weaving itself with my hand. "What's wrong?" He inquired, his crystalline blue eyes probing mine for an answer. I shrugged, "Nothing, just thinking." I kissed his forehead, pulling his small form closer to me. We walked on.

~*~

The Fellowship had stopped for rest and a bite to eat, Merry didn't hesitate to point this out. I lowered myself to the soft grass beside my lover, handing him an apple from my pack. He accepted it, flashing his dazzlingly white teeth. We ate in silence, staring at each other and taking the other's appearance, every curve, every movement, and imprinting it in our minds. My head turned for a second, my eyes catching a glimpse of Sam looking at us again. His glare frightened me, never had I seen such jealousy.

***Frodo***

I watched as Legolas' eyes watched Sam, as he watched us. I could tell of Legolas' concern, I was concerned just as much. Except, what could Sam try to do? Talk me out of loving Legolas? If he did, I would merely dismiss him and his bullshit. He could do nothing to separate my heart's desire and me. I turned back to Legolas, cupping his face with my hands and pulling him into a deep but gentle kiss. "I love you." I whispered in his pointed ear. "Don't you ever forget that, ever." I pulled back, stroking his pristine skin. He looked at me, I was drowning in those bottomless eyes. Their gaze was so hypnotizing, like nothing I'd ever seen before. They were beautiful.

***Legolas***

It was then that Aragorn disrupted us, telling everyone that we must get a move on. "The Orcs are on our tail, if we dare tarry longer they will soon catch us." He said loudly so everyone could hear. I tensed. Would my attacker be marching in their ranks? If they caught us, would he rape me again? I shuddered at the thought of it. My mind healing from the emotional battering I received from him. Frodo noticed my change in mood yet again and, without saying a word, took my worries from me. His arms encircling me in a loving embrace.

~*~

We had departed once again, trudging through a dense forest. Frodo and I walked among Boromir and Aragorn, Sam lagging behind a bit. We took no notice, as his glare grew more and more jealous, until it was charged with loathing. We never noticed.

***Frodo***

The day passed quickly, and soon the Fellowship was sitting beside the fire. One by one, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, and Gimli dismissed themselves to bed. Aragorn left as well to take up his watch on a tall rock. Soon Legolas yawned and kissed my forehead, "I'll be waiting for you Frodo." He whispered with a playful smirk playing at the edges of his beautiful lips. I nodded as he walked off, leaving Sam and I. I again took no notice until I felt his hands on my shoulders, gently massaging my sore muscles. I pushed his hands away. "Sam…what are you doing?" I asked uneasily, he put his hands back. "You seem tense Mr. Frodo." He said, slyness present in his voice. "No I'm fine Sam." I said pushing him away a bit harder. He sat down beside me. "I'll just get down to it Frodo. Why are you letting Legolas taking advantage of you so? Can't you see he just wants to fulfill his lust and receive mindless worship?" I stood up, anger boiling in me. "You're lying Sam, jealousy has driven you mad." I said, fighting to keep my voice calm. But what he did next sent me over the edge. Sam leaned in, pressing his lips to mine. In a flurry of shrieks and a slap, Sam was on the ground. "How dare you. If you wish to keep your life I suggest you stay away from Legolas and I Sam." I said, my voice full of anger. Stalking away, I left Sam alone by the fire.

~*~

`As I climbed into the bedroll Legolas and I shared, Legolas cocked his head. "What happened?" He inquired innocently. I sighed, "Sam, he tried to kiss me. He's so jealous." I said, nuzzling myself into the folds of his shirt. Legolas embraced me, rocking me to sleep.


	6. Part VI

Disclaimer: You know the drill, so I won't waste time….

****

Stitch Up My Empty Hands

***Legolas***

After I heard that Sam had tried to take Frodo from me, I was angry. Rarely have I felt such anger towards that red headed hobbit than to anyone else. Just hearing him speak made my blood boil. But Frodo had obviously taken care of him; Sam avoided us at all costs. Even though he never approached us, I shot him warning looks throughout breakfast.

~*~

The day's travel was weary, the overcast sky filled with fat gray clouds. They threatened to burst upon us, dumping loads of water upon our little group. There was tension in the air, and a suffocating silence. No one talked; we were all apprehensive for some reason; we knew the Orcs were near.

***Frodo***

I began to grow fidgety, the silence was weighing on me. My eyes wandered to the thick forest on both sides. Every few minutes I swear I saw shadows prowling along through the trees. I walked closer to Legolas, my hands weaving with his.

~*~

We had finally stopped in a clearing to rest, the Fellowship seating themselves on a log and a few rocks strewn about the empty area. My lover and I sat near Boromir and Aragon, my eyes watching Sam. He kept wringing his hands like nervous fool. A sudden feeling told me to take out my sword, the one that glowed when Orcs were near. I decided it probably needed cleaning anyway. But when I pulled it from its sheath, the blade glowed a bright and burning electric blue. I shrieked as a group of two or three Orcs suddenly appeared from the trees. A pair of strong hands gripped me and in no time, the rest of the Fellowship were fastened to trees and stripped of our weapons. We were captured.

***Legolas***

Fear seized me as I felt my wrists being roughly tied behind a tree and my quiver and bow torn from me. Then I saw him, the same Orc that raped me in the woods. He stood in front of me, a sadistic glint in his eyes. "My friends," He began in a horrid roar, "It seems as though the slut I raped in the woods has been caught again." He stalked towards me until I could feel his putrid breath on my face. "How about we have some fun again eh? My little pet?" He slapped me, I shrieked; crying in elvish. "No! Please! Not again! No!" He kicked me in the ribs. "Shut up you little whore!" He hissed maniacally. I bit my lip until I tasted my salty blood.

***Frodo***

I began to cry as I watched Legolas' clothes torn from his shaking form yet again. It was beginning to be too much. I watched as Sam stood beside some Orcs, a smug smile on his face. "YOU DID THIS YOU BASTARD!" I suddenly screamed at him, the Orc stepping from Legolas. Sam shrugged. "Why yes my dear Frodo. If I can't have you, no one can." He replied with a sneer. "I made a deal with the Orcs, I give them the ring and they kill your beloved Legolas." My eyes widened, flitting to the bruised and naked form of Legolas shaking at the foot of the tree he was once tied to. I struggled against the ropes holding me as the Orc lifted Legolas head with a sword tip, holding the sharp blade to his throat. Tears streamed down the elf's face, blood covering him. "Now my dear Legolas, it's time for you to say goodbye to your precious Frodo." Sam hissed, appearing at Legolas' side.

***Legolas***  
  


Hearing Sam's voice in my ear made a sudden burst of anger stream through me. I suddenly grabbed the Orcs sword away, quickly killing him and holding the bloodstained sword to Sam's throat. "How dare you." I seethed. "P-please Legolas…don't kill me." Sam sniveled and I merely laughed sardonically. "Give me one good reason not to slit your miserable throat." I mockingly asked, lifting him and securing him to the tree. The other Orc ran at me, sword drawn. But my blade caught him in the stomach. By then, the Fellowship had freed themselves and were all around me. I broke down, exhaustion taking hold of me. Frodo came to me once more with a cloth to cover myself, as my clothing were torn from me yet again.

***Frodo***

  
I embraced my beloved Legolas, sobbing into his heaving chest. "Legolas, I'm so sorry." I cried, my voice muffled by his flesh. Suddenly, his long fingers lifted my chin; ruffling my hair. "It's alright Frodo, Sam is to blame for this." He said with a snarl, turning to the shaking hobbit. Aragorn approached him to untie him. "Leave him Aragorn, leave him for his precious Orcs to find him." I yelled, eyeing Sam angrily. Sam hung his head shamefully.

~*~

So we left Sam, walking farther to find another clearing to camp in for the night. Legolas was quite drained and climbed into his bedroll as soon as he ate a meager dinner. I followed, pulling the covers to our chins. "I love you Legolas, my beloved Prince." I whispered, kissing him passionately, our tongues wrestling in the night. He returned it while I pulled the covers over both of us with a sly smirk. 

~The end.~ 

Yup, it's over people. How was it? Love it? Hate it? Want to burn it? Please tell me! Thanks for reading! ^_~ 

****


End file.
